Harry and Ron's first time
by Sukuru9188
Summary: Harry is feeling new emotions about Ron. How will thing play out? Caution sexualy explicit material and coarse language!


Harry was walking down the corridor under his invisibility cloak towards the astronomy tower. He needed some fresh air and there was nothing like good cold air. He couldn't get his face out of his head, he just couldn't. Why oh why was this boy plaguing his dreams whether he was awake or sleeping. He knew he was acting different around him but he couldn't help himself, why did Ron have to invade his thoughts all the time.

It was like one day he woke up from a dream and he felt like he got a bludger to the gut. Harry Potter was crushing badly on his best friend. And the worst thing is that he knew that he could not have the object of his affection. Halfway to the astronomy tower he gave up on the idea and turned around, what could cold air really do anyways, nothing.

As he was entering the dorm room that he shared with the other boys, he saw that Ron was tossing and turning, so he walked over to wake him from his nightmare. As he got closer to his bed he noticed that Ron's lips were moving but he couldn't hear a thing. He must have put up a silencing spell before going to bed. He walked up to the bed and passed the silencing barrier and he could hear Ron moaning something in a quiet whisper. He couldn't hear so he decided to get closer to Ron's mouth to hear, he was moaning Harry's name. It sent chills down his spine, as he looked he saw Ron was naked under te sheets. Oh how he that made his blood boil, a naked Ron under the covers and his chest exposed with beads of sweat glistening on it.

It suddenly hit him what did this mean, Ron was moaning his name in his sleep. This had got to be a sign that Ron could feel the same way, right? But then again it could just be that Ron was having a nightmare and wanted Harry to help him. What to do, what to do?

A smirk grew on Harry's face because Ron's covers started to tent where his dick was. What a tent it was at least 7 inches and that was with the covers, god knows how long it really was, and it was so tempting to just take a peek. He decided to do it, but first he looked around the room this entire time the bed curtains had been open, all was clear. Oh he could not believe that he was going to go through with this. He steeled his nerves and started to lift the covers off Ron's naked body, he check to make sure that he was still sleeping in the process. He lifted them and pushed them down all the way, and there was Ron in all his glory. What a beautiful dick he had 9 inches of cut meat with a nice set of balls. Harry couldn't help himself he got on the bed and closed the hangings and then reinforced the silencing spell around the bed with his own.

He reached down and touched Ron's dick and it started to leak some pre-cum like it knew what Harry was doing to it. Harry was mesmerized he checked that Ron was still sleeping because his moaning had stopped after he had pushed the covers down, now he was just snoring a bit.

He then grabbed Ron's dick with his hand and started to massage it, it felt so soft, silky, and smooth. Some of the pre-cum ran on to his hand, he couldn't help himself he had to taste it. He was shocked that it was so amazingly good; he knew that it tasted like Ron. It was so incredible like a shot of lightning went through his body and down to his own dick, making it rock hard.

Lowering himself between Ron's legs he put the cock head in his mouth, it felt so right that he started to moan around it. This made Ron stir a bit but he didn't wake up. Harry's adrenaline skyrocketed, this was so exciting. He started to bob up and down on Ron's 9 inch cock like a lollipop. Eventually, Harry noticed that his fine work was paying off, Ron's balls were tightening. He knew that what he had worked for was going to pay off.

Without warning Harry got a blast of hot cum in the back of his throat and the milky juice that he sucked out of Ron's cock was now his. Ron sat up all of a sudden while looking around confused and then he noticed that Harry was between his legs with his mouth over his cock.

Harry sat there scared that his friend was going to beat the shit out of him for sucking his him off. All Harry got though was a goofy grin instead on Ron's face. Harry with a sudden burst if confidence, he reached for Ron's face and attached his cum filled mouth to his lips. Ron returned the cummy kiss with as much fervor. All of Harry's fantasies started going through his head, one in particular was Ron just fucking his brains out.

Harry released Ron from their searing kiss and said, "Ron, I want you to fuck me now!" All of a sudden Harry was on his back and his pants were gone, Ron had his wand out and in a flash Harry was lubed and stretched real nice.

Harry was impaled on Ron's cock before he could say Quiditch. It felt amazing all he could do was scream out! Ron started to move faster and faster, he began to hit the most amazing spot inside of Harry that made him see stars. Moaning out Ron's name while he knew he was going to blow his load, he pulled Ron in for another smothering kiss.

With one last thrust Harry cried out as he let loose his tidal wave of cum, rope after rope came out. Ron came not long after and filling Harry with his juices and collapsed on Harry. Both of them were spent, they stayed like that for the rest of the night in each other's arms forgetting the outside world for those amazing hours.

FIN.


End file.
